


You're Going To Be My Husband

by atmymercy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmymercy/pseuds/atmymercy
Summary: Not that six-year-old Shikamaru knew a lot about marriage and nuptials.





	You're Going To Be My Husband

“You’re going to be my husband,” Ino announces before slamming her little pudgy hand into his. When she pulls her hand away, he finds an intricate ring with a large diamond in his hands. Ino had been in her mother’s jewelry box again… It seems he had already proposed if rings were being handed out. Not that six-year-old Shikamaru knew a lot about marriage and nuptials. 

All he knew for sure was that he couldn’t help how his face scrunched up when his dad would kiss his mom after coming home from work. Ick! Ino didn’t want that too, did she?

She better not…

“I thought we were just going to have lunch at your house today…” he moaned. Why was he constantly being tricked into these little plans of hers?

“Well, the feast is after the ceremony. Duh!” Ino stared at him like he was slow. “You should know that! We were just at your auntie’s wedding!” 

How could Shikamaru forget? While it had been fun with the feasting and dancing, he had spent most of the night just watching from afar with his dad. Ino, on the other hand, had been enraptured by the whole night. From ceremony when the bride came out in her white dress till the last dance of the night, Ino had been obsessed. Her big blue eyes had obviously been noting every little detail in her young mind because Shikamaru could now see the Yamanaka backyard was set up for a festive wedding. A lot of her mother’s good white sheets were draped around. A couple of white chairs were set up with Ino’s teddy bears perfectly perched on each one. “…”

“How do I look?” 

Shikamaru turned to glance at her when suddenly she yelped and pressed his face forward. “No, you can’t! Mommy said gwoom can’t see the bride before the ceremony!”

“I think you mean groom,” Shikamaru muttered with a hand still pressed forcibly into his cheek. He shrugged her hand away from him but made no move to actually look at her. “Can’t we do this later?” Like when he was at home and she could find another victim, Shikamaru thought in despair. 

“No!”

Shikamaru grumbled as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He knew that would be her answer. He had already been made to play a prince before and Romeo to her Juliet once. Except neither of them knew the whole play so it left Shikamaru standing outside her window, yelling out, “Juliet!”

In which, Ino would reply with the only real line either of them knew, “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” over and over again. It had been one long afternoon of Ino yelling at him to call her ‘stage’ name again. She had to get this just perfect. 

“Now here’s your flower,” she said before Shikamaru found her hands pressing a simple white flower into his shirt pocket. He didn’t want any of this and yet he seemed powerless to stop her when she was at full speed. “Couldn’t you have worn something nicer, Shika?” 

He could hear the pout in her voice. “I didn’t know lunch today was a black-tie event…” It wasn’t like she looked all that fancy either… They were both in their usual little outfit.

“Well, you should have gotten your wedding invitation this morning! I dropped it off last night!”

“…” It suddenly explained the huge smile on his mother’s face when he left today and why she made him wash his face this morning. He glanced into the window of the Yamanaka residence to see their two mothers sitting by the window sipping tea. Ino’s mom was quick to hide the camera but he had seen it. Traitors…

“Okay! Get into position!”

Suddenly the soft, soothing sounds of violins filled the backyard and Shikamaru wished he could die. “Into position!” Ino said before moving to push him forward the veranda in the backyard. He stepped up into it to see a neighbor’s dog positioned in place of a minister. She had even gotten the golden retriever a collar of black and white like a priest. It amazed Shikamaru some days how well she could train people and animals to do as she pleased. 

“Seriously?” Shikamaru stared at the dog who was oddly taking his job very seriously. There was even a bible sitting in front of his paws and his black little nose was pointed up the air in a regal manner.

The musical notes for ‘Here Comes the Bride’ started to play. “Okay, Shika! Look now!” And he did. There came little six-year-old Ino Yamanaka. He didn’t know when or how but she was suddenly in a flowing white sundress with flowers woven in her loose wavy hair. A carefully placed piece of tissue sat on top of her head as a veil and a beautiful bouquet of flowers was grasped in her hands.

He didn’t mean for his little jaw to drop but when the hell did she have time to do all that!? She already looked pretty and the blush that came onto her chubby little cheeks after seeing his dazed look only made her look more angelic as she finished walking across the white pathway up to the veranda. 

They stood in front of each other, her smiling and him staring. Finally, Ino cleared her throat and turned to the dog, ready. Shikamaru didn’t know how but the dog must have gotten her cue because the animal started to whine and bark like it had prepared some speech. Shikamaru couldn’t help but wonder how binding the dog’s words were…

“I do!” She then turned to Shikamaru with a pointed look. Do or die… was blatant in her eyes, even though she was still smiling.

“Er – I do?”

“Yay!” she quickly pulled out a simple silver band from behind the bouquet. “Your hand, Shika!”

Before he knew it, she had slipped it onto his left ring finger. It was oddly snug like she somehow knew his finger size… “My turn!” she offered him her hand to get the beautiful diamond ring returned. 

The dog barked and Ino looked expectantly up at him now. He glanced between the dog and Ino in confusion before it finally dawned on him. “No,” he glared at her. He was willing to play along with everything else but he drew the line here.

“Shika!”

“No.”

“But it’s the best part!”

“No.”

“I can get you a mint!”

“That’s not it and you know it!”

“But Shika! We can go eat our wedding feast after this part! I swear!”

“There better be cupcakes…”

“I baked them this morning! Your favorite!”

“Still no…” Though, he swore the whole reason she learned all their favorite was to use it against them like here. Choji probably would have gone through with it by now for some chips… Peculiarly, he didn’t like the idea of Choji being in his position and abruptly he was willing to barter. “Can’t I just kiss your hand again?” He had already done it once while playing a prince to her princess. It hadn’t been so bad… Just… weird.

“No!”

“Ino.”

“Come on, Shika! It has to be a real kiss or this marriage isn’t real.”

Shikamaru had to resist to roll his eyes. “It’ll be real still.” As real as a backyard wedding could be between two six-year-olds. 

“No. it won’t.”

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, wondering how he could get out of this and still somehow get his hands on a cupcake… “How about your cheek?” he offered but he knew that was definitely his line, especially if their mothers were still there with a camera. 

“My cheek?” Ino asked, intrigued. She glanced up at him. “Would it still be real if it’s only my cheek?” She looked to be weighing her options as well from behind her grand bouquet of flowers. 

“Yes.”

She stared up at him as if wondering if he was tricking her or not before finally nodding. “Fine. You may kiss the bride’s cheek!” She then promptly presented her baby soft cheek for his attention.

An odd twist started up in Shikamaru’s stomach as Ino stood there, patiently waiting for his kiss. It was sort of like he was hungry but more insistent like if he didn’t do something soon his chest might explode. He gave a soft clearing of his throat to try and dislodge this feeling but it stuck. If anything, it only started to rattle him more ferociously that he finally decided to just do it!

He pursued his lips as he had done for her hand before and aimed for the apple of her cheek before closing his eyes and letting instincts take over. He felt his lips barely touch skin when there was a flutter of movements and suddenly he was tasting the strawberry lipgloss that Ino always kept on hand, even at her age.

His eyes flew open and he stared in horror as he realized they were actually kissing! Like kiss kissing! He blushed immediately but the ache in his chest was gone and was only left feeling light and airy like after a good dream under his favorite clouds. “Ino!”

“I couldn’t risk it, Shika! This has to be real!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a heart or a comment if you liked this!! 
> 
> I did this for Tumblr's 2017 ShikaIno Week posting it here now since it's a favorite of mine! 
> 
> Also feel free to bother me on Tumblr @atmymercy or Twitter @atmymercyy


End file.
